defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Demeth Era'los-Saenchi
Personality / Traits - Not so talkative to those unfamiliar to him. - Usually friendly, unless provoked past his quite short threshold. - Cares alot for his hair, will refuse to remove any form of hat or hood if he has no hairband available. Physical Appearance / Distinct Features He stood at 2.06 Metres in height, and weighed around 92 Kilogrammes, though after his blood fused with his 'adoptive' father's, his body grew slightly. He now stands at 2.12 metres, and weighs 106 kilogrammes. His body had also become more muscular and toned. His eyes glow a burning fel-green tint, a thin blackened outline surrounds them. The skin on his face seems perfectly flawless and his hair a dark, shimmering black that is tied into a spikey, high ponytail that juts in multiple directions. His upper chest/collar has tribal, demonic tatoos spread across them, which flow down his arms, finishing just before his wrists. He usually keeps these hidden, however. Almost on any occasion, A thick, obsidian chain attached to a rather blackened and sinister looking tome, bound by a obsidian spine would hang from his belt. Normally a Felhunter named Maa'fun follows closely behind, this felhunter seems as if harmless to those who have befriended Demeth. In some cases, a Felguard named Neel'kazul can be seen with Demeth, who regularly has conversations with him, though usually insulting, more then anything, friendly. Family Demeth's parents were both killed during the Scourge's invasion of Old Silvermoon. Demeth Era'los Demeth's father was a High-Elven Mage who served in the Elven army during his lifetime, he was quickly overwhelmed by the Scourge forces and met a brutal demise. He wielded a spellblade that was a near-perfect replica of the Quel'Delar, though it's power was nothing in comparison. This was passed onto his son, who wields it almost everywhere with pride. Body was recovered with no form of Scourge Plague infection. His favorite past-times was teaching Demeth Jr. some Magister arts and spending time with both him and Mi'rith. Mi'rith Saenchi Sister to Edrieth and Serion's father. She was a normal civil worker who didn't escape Silvermoon in time. Her body was also recovered in the same 'pure' condition as Demeth's. Her favorite past-times were sewing Demeth Jr. new clothes (as he was a clumsy child who managed to tear them frequently from falls and injuries) and experimenting when cooking new meals. (A trait that didn't pass on, as Demeth Jr. is unable to cook anything efficiently.) Aeirynn and Izralynn Era'los-Saenchi Demeth's older twin sisters. Aeirynn went missing during the second scourge invasion after the sunwell was cleansed. She was a renowned Blood Knight, much to Demeth's distaste. Izralynn vanished in Northrend, only to resurface many years later. A priestess of Silvermoon. Edrieth Saenchi Demeth's youngest cousin. After witnessing his parent's end from the shadows during the Silvermoon Invasion, he developed Post-traumatic stress disorder. He followed after Serion and Demeth in the shadows after his elder cousin left him under the care and training régime of Ravenholdt Manor. His violent tendencies lead to the gruesome disembowelment of two Blood Knights and a Magister, for plotting the death of Demeth, whom was unaware of such. Serion Saenchi Demeth's cousin. Once a user of Fel, Serion died in the Acherus' invasion of New Avalon and Light's Hope. Resurrected to serve the Lich King, He regained his own mind when Tirion and Mograine drew blades against Serion's 'master'. His mind as troubled as his younger brother, but does suffer from post-trauma. He carries a large mace, carved on the shaft, the demonic name of his Felhunter, whom was excommunicated after Serion's death: 'Maa'fun', who now follows Demeth instead. Past Events Little is known of Demeth, only his remaining family and close friends as exceptions. He prefers to remain silent on the subject, but finds other's stories to be rather amusing. Known Events *Went missing after the invasion on Silvermoon in which his parents were killed, not long after returning to claim their corpses and giving them a 'burial' by casting them out into Azshara's sea. Their hearts buried in the Graveyard in Brill, Tirisfal Glades. *Was once caught by a Blood Knight in Draenor, Demeth mercilessly incinerated him and disposed of all traces left behind from the blaze after the Blood Knight claimed it was his job to purge Warlocks from existance. *After escaping Silvermoon and 'burying' his parents, he stumbled upon a torn Edrieth. After dropping the young elf near Ravenholdt, he disappeared from existance to everyone outside his family to seek power as Serion once did. Current Events Reunion of the Saenchi House As Demeth returned to the rebuilt city of Silvermoon, he noticed a young rogue being chased about by a plated elf with ice-blue eyes. Later Demeth learns that the rogue was Edrieth and the Death Knight, Serion, both of which are his younger cousins. Serion at this point had tremendous hate for his younger brother, as he saw him as the reason for why thier mother was felled in the Scourge invasion that Demeth originally went missing in. Demeth followed the pair and watched in amusement as he watched them repeatedly beat each other, before one escapes the other, usually Edrieth fleeing. One day, Demeth was taken back as he witnessed a violent rebellion from Edrieth against Serion. He had enraged Edrieth by threatening to harm the woman who was close to his heart at the time. Edrieth spared Serion, telling him how he was just as upset about thier mother's passing and that death had caused Serion to become cold, shutting his family and friends from his life, which Edrieth does not wish to see of his sibling. After Edrieth had left his older brother to think on what was said, Demeth decided to show his face for a long time to his cousin, and told him that what Edrieth speaks is most likely true, and that it wasn't his fault as to why thier mother had fell. From that point on, Serion had begun to be more friendly with his younger sibling, to the point that this day, thier mind is almost as one. Demeth constantly points this out to them, saying that even if thier mind was one, there wouldn't be enough brain cells to comprehend any other everyday task besides fighting. Return to Silvermoon After being greatly amused by his cousin's shenanigans, Demeth decided to remain a regular visitor of the city. He took up a part time job as barstaff in the Wayfarer's inn, and even achieved a spark of interest in a young Blood Knight in training, Aneeta. Many months passed, the many events of Silvermoon tiring the young elf. He enlisted to help in the struggle with the Ashen Verdict after braving the Tournament of Icecrown. During the excursion to rid the world of the Traitor Prince, Demeth was crushed by Vykrul, shattering the blade of Demeth's father. His body broken and his will diminishing, he watched, motionless, as the prince fell. As he drew what he thought would be his final breaths, he felt that vengeance had been served, and that it was time to move on to be with his parents once more... 'Rejected at Death' However... A Cenarion Warder, Hroun Wildhoof, tasked with assisting the wounded, found the crushed elf. The Druid took the boy into his arms and nurtured him to full health, with a donation of blood from Demeth's 'adoptive' father, Strike. Despite being a warlock, Hroun had high expectations of Demeth, and could see past the thick layer of fel to the boy's big heart. In the meantime, Edrieth had recovered the broken blade from the druid and delivered it to Aneeta to have it repaired, an effort that would take months. Half a year later, the elf had learnt how to walk, speak, write and fight once more. Demeth remained in Moonglade as Aneeta delivered the repaired Spellblade to him, overjoyed, his learning was quickened ten-fold. Due to the blood donated by Strike, his body has grown back with the slightly larger physical proportions, with enhanced physical strength and a shorter temper fuse. (As well as an iron liver that could handle Black Talon) Upon returning to Silvermoon City, new problems were to begin for the boy... The Cataclysm Soon after returning to Silvermoon, he severed ties with the Blood Knight Aneeta and began a relationship with the feisty bruiser, Tiriella. Eventually he proposed to Tiriella, but soon disappeared due to unknown reasons. He has been sighted travelling with his cousins before Deathwing unleashed the cataclysm upon Azeroth. Unfortunately, he and his cousins have not been seen since and presumed to have perished in Deathwing's wake. Random Facts * Demeth's favorite drink is Shattrath Rose Bourbon, which is usually served to him by the Troll Rogue bartender and owner of the Wayfarer Inn, Strike. *Demeth is known by the Sixty Thieves, his face memorised by Felcrak. *Despite Demeth's attitude against his cousins, he cares for them dearly. *Demeth's favorite food is meat cut from a Helboar, he exclaims it has a "Tangy, devilish taste..." *Demeth is the strongest of the three surviving members of the family, followed by Serion, then the youngest, Edrieth. *Due to the blood given by the troll, Rai'Kujin Strike, during his recovery, Demeth seems to have developed a more 'Trollish temper'. And when a troll gets angry, things break. Named troll also has the tendancy to 'father' him, being (overly) protective, seeing Demeth as a cub. Category:Horde Category:Horde Characters Category:Blood Elves Category:Males Category:Warlocks Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters